


The East Wind Brings Angels

by Consulting_TimeLords (Angel_of_Friday)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Deans bi, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, Superwholock, chapter rotation, god this is just a clusterfuck, john watson bashing (just a little don't worry), no destiel sorry, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Friday/pseuds/Consulting_TimeLords
Summary: "Freedom is a length of rope- God wants you to hang yourself with it."After a year apart, the Doctor is reunited with Sherlock Holmes, an old companion. After an incident, one of the Doctor's current companions is lost to them, but worlds collide when they reunite, and an old evil begins to stir.*Unfinished. The first few chapters are uploaded as a teaser.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a teaser for our upcoming fic, The East Wind Brings Angels.

Dean Winchester was not used to silence.

Sure, he’d stumbled his way through twelve years of public schooling, where the rule was generally silence, but he was always the one to break that rule, challenge the authority that bound those around him. He remembered scoffing at their obedience, their fear of being reprimanded by parents and teachers alike. There they were, dreading a bad report card or missing a party, when he was facing real danger. He fought to keep them safe. That fighting generally required loud noise, gunshots and screaming and the sound of fist hitting flesh.

Thus, Dean Winchester was not used to silence.

To be fair, it wasn’t complete silence that he sat in. Every now and then he could hear the turning of a page or a sigh from the moose- his brother, Sammy- in front of him. The hum of the bunker’s electricity was also audible, albeit annoying. Letting out a slight groan, he sat back in his chair, glancing around the library as he did so. The atmosphere was quiet and sleepy, which- for some odd reason- frustrated him to no end. He shifted, cracking his knuckles, turning his head to relieve the crick in it, and rubbed his eyes. He let out numerous sighs. He did everything but what he was supposed to be doing.

Finally, Sam had had enough. He slapped his book closed and looked up at his older brother. “Dean, for god’s sake, what?” 

“I’m-” he began. 

“Bored, yes, I know. You’ve said so half a dozen times already. But you being bored isn’t going to help us find this monster, and it especially isn’t going to help us find Metatron.” Sam rebuked.

“Yeah, but it sure as hell makes things interesting.” Dean retorted.

“We don’t need interesting right now, Dean. We’ve got enough of that. What we need is to figure out what kind of monster we’re hunting, for one, cause honestly, I have no idea.” The taller hunter rubbed his face wearily, looking exasperated. “We’ve got people disappearing left and right, and no idea how. Is this really the best time to take a break?”

“And we’ve gotten so far like this? C’mon, Sammy, this isn’t working and you know it. We better leave it be for a bit, attack it with fresh eyes, ya know, tomorrow. We’re no use like this.” He cajoled.

“But we-”

“But nothing, Sammy. There’s nothing for us to do. How about a beer?” Dismissing his brother and the stick up his ass, Dean got up to go to the fridge, checking his watch as he went. “Crap.”

“What?” Sam called, “Are we out?”

“No, I just- I missed something I wanted to see.” He called back, opening the refrigerator door and extracting two beers.

“What, on TV?”  
“No, outside. The space station was supposed to pass overhead an hour ago.” He answered as he handed his brother the alcoholic beverage and sat.

“Oh, yeah,” Sam said, realization dawning as he twisted the cap off his bottle. “You were a real space nut when you were a kid, weren’t you?”

“Well, you’ve gotta admit, it’d be pretty damn awesome to live on a spaceship.” He replied, a little defensively, “Think, Sammy; no monsters, just lots of beer and girls, surrounded by stars… it’s perfect.”

“Okay, Kirk.” Sam laughed.

“Shut your face, you know it would be.” 

“I doubt you’d be able to convince some girl to drop everything and go to space with you.” Sam scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, if not, there’s always alien chicks, right?” Dean said, a slight smirk gracing his face, but he didn’t get to find out what Sam thought about that particular gem. Instead, their conversation was interrupted by a flutter of wings, accompanied by a certain angel in a trench coat.

“Cas, hey,” Dean acknowledged, nodding to him.

“Hello, Dean,” He nodded, “Sam.”

“Hey, how are you?” Sam asked, sitting up where he had previously been reclining.

“I’m well, and you?” Castiel was stiff in his niceties, as always. Either way, Dean found his presence refreshing. It was always good to see him.

“We’re alright,” Dean replied, “What’s up?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s up, relative to the ground, of course, but I have some news on Metatron.” He replied, tilting his head slightly.

Sam and Dean instantly sat up straighter. 

“He’s been spotted in Seattle. I don’t know what he was doing there, but he’s back. On the grid, as you’d put it.” He inclined his head toward Sam, “He hasn’t sent any messages over angel radio, but I’m listening.”

“But he’s not in Seattle anymore?” Sam asked.

“No. Unfortunately, by the time the information got to me, he was gone.”

“So he’s off the grid again. Fan-friggin-tastic.” Dean groaned. 

“I’ll keep looking,” Cas said, by way of salutation, but Dean quickly stopped him.

“Hang on, Cas, I got a question.”

“Yes?” The angel turned at that, looking him directly in the eye in that slightly unnerving way of his. Dean was not deterred.

“Would you ever bang an alien?” Dean asked as a sly smirk curled his lips.

“Dude, no. Seriously?” Sam interjected, watching Cas flounder.

“How ‘bout you, Cas? You ever do a little cloud-seeding with an extra-terrestrial?” Dean asked him, ignoring his brother in favor of making his angel uncomfortable.

“I don’t know why you’d even insinuate-” He began, looking confused and slightly affronted.

“C’mon, Cas, ain’t you ever seen Roswell?”

“Roswell? No, I don’t know anybody of the name of Roswell.” 

“No, Cas, it’s- nevermind.” He forwent the reference in favor of more questioning. “Seriously, though, you’re telling me you’d never fuck an alien? No matter how hot they were?”

“Dean, stop,” said Sam.

“No, Sammy, I’m curious. Tell me, Cas; would you bang an alien?”

“I suppose if the opportunity arose, I might-”

“Hell yeah! See, Sammy? Cas would bang an alien.” Dean pumped his fist triumphantly. His head was tilted back in a laugh, one that his brother was starting to mimic. It was these rare, light-hearted moments that kept them going. 

Cas was tilting his head again, a small smile on his face as he watched Sam start to join in on the laughter. Dean knew that Cas cared about the two of them, no matter how dysfunctional their relationship could be. He knew that the angel, despite how aloof he might seem at times, wanted to see him and his brother happy. He was a great friend, Dean thought as he stood to go and get Cas a beer, Sammy pulling out a chair for the celestial being as he did so. 

He truly, truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

A friend was someone who cared, loved, and protected you no matter what. The Doctor had two of these of people; Rose Tyler and Isolde Atwell, or ‘Izzy’ for short. They were two people that the Doctor would do anything for. For what seemed like forever, the Doctor, Rose, and Izzy would travel around the cosmos. Going back in time, or seeing the earth for what it would be a billion years from now, or even going to a different universe at some point. Along the way, trouble would rise, but it was nothing that they couldn’t handle. Nothing was unachievable when it came to this trio, and nothing was going to stop them. 

 

The TARDIS was the home for the Doctor and his companions, but it wasn’t any ordinary home. The TARDIS could take you anywhere in space and time. It’s where they stayed, and where they belonged. Sure, they never really stayed in one place for long, but that was what made their lives amazing. Being able to travel anywhere they wanted; planet or moon, future or past, or even just floating through the stars. The people they met, the foods they ate, it all made every day different from the last. Meeting new people and saying goodbye wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but it was all worth it in the end. Traveling with the Doctor truly was the greatest gift the world could possibly offer.

“Well, that was very educational.” The Doctor said as he climbed into TARDIS with Rose, and Izzy following close behind.

“Easy for you to say,” Izzy retorted, exhausted, as she trudged her feet into the TARDIS and slamming the door behind her. “You're not the one who almost got burned at the stake!” 

“Well, how was I supposed to know that red hair was a sign of witchcraft?” The Doctor asked, trying to sound as if he was clueless.

“Love, the fact that you’re a 900-year-old Time Lord means you should know something about witch burning.” Rose joined in.

“Ay, since when are you are Izzy’s side?” The Doctor said as he pouted his face trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Well, for once, she’s right.” Rose pointed out.

“Yeah!” She said, glad that Rose was siding with her before she registered the end of the sentence. “Wait- what?” Izzy asked, confused. Rose laughed and shook her head.

“C’mon, love, tell Izzy you're sorry,” Rose said, as if she was talking to a toddler.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you're a redhead.” The Doctor said, pointing to Izzy's hair. Izzy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Rose giggled.

“I'm not a redhead,” Izzy said in a matter of fact tone, “for your information, it’s called strawberry-blonde.”

“In what possible way is a strawberry suppose to be blonde?” The Doctor shot back.

“I don’t bloody know, you're-” Izzy began to say, but cut short by Rose.

“Okay! Okay! Cut it out, you two,” Rose said as she walked in between them, “Both of you. Apologize. Now!” Rose said, glaring at both of them. Izzy and the Doctor stared at the ground as if they were just told off by their mother. Soon after a few uncomfortable moments of silence, a small noise was heard from Izzy. Rose turned her head to her friend in confusion as the noise quickly became more audible and recognizable. Rose confusion grew in volume as she listened to her best friend quickly become intoxicated with laughter. Rose spun her head around to the Doctor who had a small smile on his lips as they both listened to their friend's laughter.

“What’s going on? I don’t understand.” Rose asked with an uncomfortable laugh as the Doctor also joined in on the sudden outburst of laughter.

“Oh my lord! But did you see the look on the executioner's face when you barged up to the stake?” Izzy said with her face going red with laughter.

“The executioner's face?! You should've seen yours! You looked like you were going to pee yourself!” The Doctor exclaimed as he pointed to Izzy.

“I was!” Izzy corrected, still laughing.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the bloody hell is going on?” Rose asked, still utterly confused, “I thought you guys were mad at each other?”

“Not anymore, evidently,” the Doctor said, looking at Rose. “Izzy, are we good?” The Doctor asked, looking past Rose to Izzy.

“Yeah, I guess so, no harm no foul, but I get to pick where we’re going next.” Izzy said, motioning to herself.

“Fine by me. You okay with that, Rose?” The Doctor asked looking at Rose who was still awestruck by the sudden mood change in between the Doctor and Izzy.

“You guys always do this,” Rose said, in a slightly annoyed voice as she rolled her eyes.

“And your lovey-dovey moments don’t bother me at all.” Izzy shot back in a sarcastic voice as she walked up to the control panel of the TARDIS.

“You two should've met one of my old friends. You could never tell what that man was going to do, or how he thought.” The Doctor said with a slight laugh.

“What old friend?” Izzy questioned, at the Doctor’s comment.

“Oh, er… I use to travel with him… long ago.”

“Oh my god, really?” Rose question.

“Yeah,” The Doctor said, smiling at the thought of his old friend, “but I don’t know if he would remember me, or even if he’s still living. It was quite a long time ago, to be honest.” The Doctor said losing his smile.

“Nonsense,” Izzy said at her friend’s ridiculous comment.

“Yeah,” Rose said joining in again, “No one could forget about you.” 

“You’d be surprised.” The Doctor said tilting his head and shrugging. The conversation soon stopped at the Doctor’s last comment. Could someone really forget him? How was it even possible to forget about the man, after the adventures that might have happened?

“Well,” The Doctor said, cutting off the moment of silence, “No time to hang on to the past. Time for the future. Speaking of the future, Izzy! Where would you like to go? It could be anywhere; past, present, future?” 

Izzy stood standing for a few moments, trying to think of an answer before one hit her.

“I wanna go visit your old friend,” Izzy said, smiling. The Doctor's smile quickly dropped when he heard her request.

“Are you sure, Izzy? We could literally go anywhere you-”

“I know,” She said, reassuring him, “and I want to go to visit your friend. You said I could go anywhere I like, and I wanna go there.” Izzy said, stern, with Rose nodding in agreement. The Doctor stood wearily for a moment before another smile moved across his face. 

“You know what? Yeah, let’s do it! Rose, pull that lever! Izzy! Flip that switch! WE’RE GOING TO 221B BAKER STREET!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes was bored.

The wind was blowing to the east.

The temperature was twenty-five degrees celsius within 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes was bored.

To be fair- accurate- he was nearly always bored. There weren’t a lot of things that could keep a mind such as his occupied for long. A murder- yes, that would hold his attention. Unfortunately, things in London had been maddeningly- no, infuriatingly- quiet within the last few months. Of course, London wasn’t the only quiet place that frustrated him- after all, now even 221B Baker Street was maddeningly, infuriatingly silent. Devoid of life besides himself. Deserted. Quiet. Boring.

Sherlock had been on his own before, yet it had never bothered him as much as it did in that very moment.

Another shot rang out. The graffitied smiley-face on the wall gained another wound.

Another note rang out. The lines on his paper gained another A-flat.

Shot. Note. Shot, note. Shot, shot, note. Soon the sounds ran together, a symphony of chaos. Sherlock had always liked chaos, though not inside his head. 

John had left. John wasn’t there, with him, in their shared flat. He had moved on, found a wife, was expecting a child. And there Sherlock was, in the flat that was now his alone, playing the violin and shooting a wall. Bored from the lack of chaos. Bored from the lack of murder. Bored from the lack of John, and all that came with him. He was lonely, and Sherlock Holmes didn’t get lonely. He didn’t have friends or family or anyone he cared about- except he did. And John was at the top of that list.

Funny, the revelations one can make about a person after they’re gone.

The air in the small sitting room was dusty and stale. So were the thoughts in his head.

He watched from his window as cars went by, as people passed, and the world went on. The people below were as easy to read as ever- foot fetish, diseased, alcoholic, divorced, dying- they all had their vices, their issues. They all had lives, and experiences, and worlds of their own. It had Sherlock wondering if they had ever felt the way he was feeling at the moment. He was hit by a strong feeling of wonder, of empathy, of sonder, just then.

These people. How happily, blissfully ignorant they were.

And how he wished that he could be the same.

Footsteps sounded. Only halfway listening, he murmured a quick, “Leave the biscuits on the table,” and went back to composing. This piece was happy, in major key and full of arpeggios, the opposite of how he was feeling. 

“Well, I’ll let her know,” said Mrs. Hudson.

Wait...

No, that wasn’t Mrs. Hudson. The owner had referred to a her.

And the voice was masculine. 

If Sherlock Holmes wasn’t as distracted as he was, he would have remembered that no one had really surprised him like that in a long time. At any rate, he managed to turn slowly on the spot in order to face the man. He tried to keep his face emotionless. Without thought, he tossed his gun aside, put his bow on his music stand, and stood precisely five feet away from him. Hands clasped behind his back, posture open. He would not look closed off.

Multiple deductions were made in the few seconds of silence that stretched between them. He had taken the tube, not a taxi. He had had cereal and room-temperature milk for his breakfast. He hadn’t been sleeping well, but had been eating better and had put on three pounds. He’d pet a dog on the way in, a big one, probably a golden retriever.

“Hello, John.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Not too long later, everything seemed back to normal. The two men were bantering pleasantly, ignoring the bigger issues that plagued them. Sherlock’s apparent death was still a sore subject between the two, so that was out of the question- he didn’t fancy being punched in the face again- but the topic needed to be broached at some point. He made a mental note of that, as well as getting some ice packs just in case. 

“And you haven’t had a case in three weeks?” John asked, after a lull in the conversation.

“No, London’s been dreadfully boring lately,” Sherlock replied distastefully.

“And when you say boring, you mean there haven’t been any murders.” It wasn’t even a question.

“Exactly,” Sherlock replied, placing his steepled hands in front of his face in a characteristic gesture.

“D’you know how mad you-?” John began to ask, but they never found out what he was trying to convey because, at that moment, a sound pierced the air. Both men jolted, but it was Sherlock who sat up straighter. John, noticing this, asked, “What the bloody hell is that?”

But Sherlock only muttered to himself, “No… It can’t be…”

“Can’t be what?”

“But once you remove the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable,” his voice was growing in volume and intensity as he spoke, “must be the truth.”

He sprang from his seat.

“What’s the truth? Sherlock?”

“The Doctor has returned to Baker Street.”


	4. Chapter 4 ~ Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get drunk; while Cas watches in amusement. dean decides to to show Cas what it means to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No destiel sorry, but a lot under tones

June 24, 2014

The sound of laughter and the sweet melody of Metallica filled the air with the blend of alcohol, making for a lighter mood in the bunker. Cas, Dean, and Sam all sat around at one of the library tables, enjoying the feeling of their ‘break’. The mystery monster, the fallen angels, and Metatron all seemed to be extinct at that moment. All problems seemed abandoned; it was a rare moment of peace where everything seemed to be good, and everyone was happy.

Dean relaxed further into his chair, while Sam slumped over with his elbows propped up on the table, and Cas sat up, spine ramrod straight. The sound of Dean and Sam’s laughter filtered throughout the entire bunker, all while Cas sat and listened joyfully as they talked and laughed.

“See, this is just what we needed; a break,” Dean said, smiling proudly, knowing that he was right.

“Yeah, yeah...wha-whatever.” Sam slurred as he waved his brother’s comment away and took another sip of his beer, clearly more intoxicated than his older brother.

“Hey, hey, hey. How many beers have you had now?” Dean asked, sitting examining his drunken brother.

“I don- I don’t know… two... seven..?” Sam said, trailing off as a few hiccups escaped him.

“Okay, time for bed, Sammy,” Dean commanded as he reached over to take Sammy's beer away. Dean pulled it from his loose grip and passed it over to Cas as he got up to take his brother to bed.

“No…stop...I-I’m not even tha’ drunk,” Sam said, trying to sound sober as possible as Dean helped him up and started to walk him over to his room.

“I’ll be right back, Cas, I just need to put the moose down,” Dean said, chuckling as he smiled to Cas before leading Sam out of the library.

Dean lead his drunken brother to his room and carefully threw him on his bed. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he watched his brother quickly pass out on his bed.

Dean walked back down the bunker’s hallway, also a little tipsy. The older brother walked into the library to find Cas in the same spot where he left him.

“Cas, c’mon, lighten up, take that stick out your ass.” He said, smiling as he watched the angel sit uncomfortably in his chair.

“Dean, there is not and has never been a ‘stick up my ass,’ as you say,” Cas said, looking at Dean with his usual head tilt.

“It’s a metaphor,” Dean said, explaining as he walked back to his seat at the table, “It means to lighten up. Ya know, relax.” Cas continued to stare at him, his dark blue eyes still confused at his explanation. Dean sighed and thought for a few minutes on how to make easier for his socially-awkward angel. 

“Okay, Cas, I’m- I’m gonna teach to how to relax and your gonna thank me. Okay? Okay. The first step is to, well... relax, ya know, like this,” Dean said, as he leaned farther into his chair, letting the tension leave his muscles. “Okay? Now you do it.” He said, gesturing his hand at him. Cas sat for a few moments, thinking about what Dean was asking, before un-tensing his body and hesitantly leaning back into his chair.

“Very good. Step two, my personal favorite; beer. Here, have one.” Dean said as he reached into the cooler next to the table and pulled out two beers, throwing one to Cas, who caught it and hesitantly opened it, taking a sip.

“There. You… just mastered how to relax.” Dean said, laughing before he opened the second beer and took a swig.

“Yes, uh… thank you.” Cas said, holding his beer out towards him. Dean smiled and acknowledged his thanks with a warm response before going back to take a sip of his own beer. 

The time passed as Dean and Cas continued to drink, listening to what was now AC/DC playing in the background from an old radio they'd found earlier that week. Dean watched, amused, as the uptight angel started to grasp the feeling of relaxation as he was now more slumped in his chair and on his fourth beer now. 

“I think I’m starting to feel something,” Cas said abruptly. Dean raised an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle.

“That… that’s the feeling of happiness,” Dean responded, smiling, now drunker than he'd been before.

“Oh, okay,” Cas said, not fully understanding.

“Li-listen Cas, There’s two- three things that make a man happy,” Dean said, setting down his bottle. “Beer, women, and outer space.” Dean listed, ticking them off on his fingers.

“Thank you, Dean. If I ever need to be happy, I’ll just think about… space.”

“Okay, so speaking of space, I’m gonna backtrack from a few... hou-hours ago about the conversation we had about… aliens, and space. I was wondering something, Cas? Are there other worlds, besides ours?”

“Well, from what I’ve been told by the other angels and what they’ve said about God, yes, other worlds do exist. God didn’t just create our universe. There are other galaxies and cosmos, and from what you said earlier, yes, there is a chance that God created other species besides humanity, but that knowledge is more widespread within the Archangels.” Cas explained before taking a giant swig of his beer. Dean sat, awestruck at Cas’s possibly life-changing explanation.

“Awesome,” Dean said, with a laugh. “So that means there’s a chance of aliens.”

“Uh… yes, I suppose you could say so.”

“Which- which means…” Dean said, devilish smirk back in place, “There is an official chance that I could bang an alien.” 

Cas let out a short laugh, shaking his head at his best friend’s drunken comment.

“Yes, Dean,” he said, smiling, “I think there might be a chance.” 

“You… you said earlier that you would bang an… an alien, right?” he said, slurring his words.

“I said if the opportunity arose-” Cas began to correct him, but was cut off by Dean, again.

“You...you would have sex with an... an alien, ha!” Dean exclaimed in his drunken stage, “You know, the thought of that is... priceless. An angel and an alien; sounds like a cheesy porno.”

“I suppose it might.” Cas agreed, nodding.

“Well, I’m hammed. And drunk. I-I think it’s a good… good time for bed. G’night, Cas.”

“Do you want me to take you to your bed?” Cas questioned.

“Nah! This isn’t the first time I’ve passed out on this table,” Dean said as he placed his beer down to the side and laid his head on his arms. “Goodnight… Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said, smiling as he watched his best friend drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 ~ Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old friends are reunited

September 28, 2014 

“Alright… now, where are we, exactly?” Izzy asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS, squinting into the bright light.

“Looks like London…” Rose said, following her friend out of the sixties police box. “Look, there’s the London Eye, just there! We are in London!”

“Right you are, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor replied, positively skipping out of the alleyway they had found themselves down. The sun was shining brightly around them, the wind blowing, the day brisk and cool.

“So, what’s the name of this friend of yours?” Izzy asked, brushing her long, strawberry-blonde hair off her shoulder.

“Ah… you will see, Isolde Atwell, you will see.”

“What’s with the mystery, love?” Rose seemed amused.

“Well, doesn’t that make it all the more exciting?” The Doctor asked gleefully.

“Like we don’t have enough excitement already?” Izzy retorted, rolling her blue eyes up to a cloudless sky of the same shade.

“Oh, don’t bicker, you two. It’s all in good fun!” The Doctor’s giddiness was catching like the plague, and Rose had fallen victim. They had rounded another corner as she spoke, and suddenly the small lane had opened up to a real street. “So, how long ago did you travel together, Doctor?”

“For him, it couldn’t have been more than a few months, a year at most… but for me… about fifty.” The Doctor said thoughtfully.

“That means he knew you before you changed… he knows the old Doctor, not the new one.” Izzy reasoned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I told him about that trump card of mine… and at any rate, he’s a smart man. Extremely smart. He’ll get it quickly, you mark my words.” The Doctor said cheerily.

“Careful, love, people might get the wrong idea about you two.” Rose joked, making Izzy giggle and the Doctor grin. Izzy watched from behind them as the two wove their fingers together, walking side by side. At this point, she only felt a small twinge of jealousy. It was reasonable, entirely reasonable, she told herself. After all, she’d had feelings for the Doctor for months, even before he and Rose made things official. It was natural for them to take some time to abate. Perfectly natural.

So why did it feel like she was trying to convince herself?

The smile had made its way off her face, but she put it back on for the happy couple’s sake. She hadn’t known the Doctor for as long as Rose had known him, and she could see why the Doctor loved her. Izzy herself loved her. Rose was a great person, and she completed the Doctor. Izzy had no business coming between them, but she knew that it would take time to fully get over how she felt about the eccentric Time Lord.

“Ah… here we are! Just down the street from here, and you’ll see him. He had to have heard the TARDIS, so I’m sure he’s nearby.” The aforementioned man said.

Izzy glanced at the sign that proclaimed ‘Baker Street’ in neat block letters. “What’s the house number again?” She called.

“221B!” Rose and the Doctor called back in unison.

Izzy, suddenly excited, ran ahead of the two. “I can see it!”

The pounding of footsteps behind her alerted her to the fact that they were running after her, but she was more focused on the door to the flat. As she watched, it was opening, and a man- no, two men- were walking out. She stopped running, and it only took a moment for the Doctor and his girlfriend to catch up to her. “Which one’s him?” She asked, “Tall or short?”

“Oh, tall, definitely,” Rose answered.

“Right again, Rose. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!” And with that, he ran ahead. Rose shot Izzy an amused look, then followed. Izzy was close behind.

The three time-travelers stood just in front of the two men, watchful. The dark-haired man, the taller of the two, was staring at the Doctor, his blue eyes taking in every detail. The shorter one, a blond man with a kind face, looked utterly confused.

“Sherlock Holmes… we meet again, old friend.”


	6. Chapter 6 ~ Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets mad and fucks up.

September 28, 2014

The wind was blowing to the East.

The temperature was 29 degrees celsius outside of 221B Baker Street.

The Doctor had returned.

Sherlock Holmes was not bored.

Somehow, this wasn’t the same Doctor that Sherlock had known. This Doctor was different- physically different. He stood at 6’1, had chestnut brown hair, and smelled slightly of women’s perfume, but no doubt, this was the Doctor that Sherlock knew. The consulting detective stood, awestruck, as he laid eyes upon an old friend that he never thought he would see again.

“What happened, Sherlock? You were never the one to get tongue-tied.” The Doctor said, still gleefully as he stared at his old friend.

“How?” Sherlock muttered.

“Ha! I remember when you asked me that on the first day we met, Sherly.” The Doctor reminisced with a laugh.

“Sherly?” the red-headed girl muttered, amused.

The detective's mind was now racing. Past memories had been re-awoken and were now stampeding through his head. A man that only thought of the possible was once again in the company of the man who only thought of the impossible.

“Wait, Sherlock? How do you know-?” John began to questioned as he stared at the Doctor, but before he could finish speaking, Sherlock quickly closed the distance between himself and the Doctor, pulling him into a hug.

“I’ve missed you, old friend,” Sherlock said as he continued to embrace the Doctor.

“Me too.” The Doctor replied. Sherlock released the Doctor from his grip and they stood face to face, both smiling.

“Er… aren't you going to introduce us?” The blonde girl, who the Doctor referred to as Rose, asked as she motioned herself and her friend, looking amused.

“Oh, yes, yes! Sherlock, this is Rose Tyler, my companion- and ‘girlfriend’ as you humans might say.” The Doctor said, motioning to a blonde girl that stood beside him. Sherlock inspected her and quickly began to make deductions. She was in her early 20’s, from the way she dressed, confident from the way she postured herself, broadening her shoulders and raising her head. And finally….she was in love. “And this is Isolde Atwell, or Izzy, as she prefers. She is my other companion.”

“Hi,” Izzy said in a soft voice as waved her hand.

The girl was different, Sherlock thought. He became more intrigued in Izzy as he began deducing her. She was in her late 20’s by the slightly more noticeable creases in her face, probably from lack of sleep. She acted confident but seemed to mimic Rose in that respect. She wasn’t timid, though, Sherlock reasoned. By the way she looked at the ground when someone new was speaking showed signs of insecurity and introversion. 

Sherlock was quickly brought out of his deduction by John shouting.

“Excuse me if I’m intruding on a touching moment, but what the bloody hell is going on?” John yelled. Sherlock whipped his head along with everybody else towards the ex-military doctor.

“John, this might be difficult for you to understand, but this is the Doctor, an old friend of mine,” Sherlock said as he began to explain the relationship between the two of them.

“Well, I can see that, but I still don’t understand,” John said, still confused.

“Well, then, maybe it would be better if we showed you.” The Doctor said, smirking, before turning and leading the other four back to the TARDIS. John stood for a few minutes, bemused, before hesitantly following the group.

“Sherlock, what is going on? Where are we going? Who the hell is the Doc-” John series of questions were cut short by the group abruptly stopping in front of an object that John couldn’t see from behind. John pushed his way to the front to meet… a box? John stood, jaw-dropped, in front of a blue sixties police box that had definitely not been there earlier that day.

“John,” The Doctor said, smiling from ear to ear, “This is the TARDIS, otherwise known as a Time And Relative Dimension In Space machine.” 

“It’s a box,” John said in a matter-of-fact tone, causing the two girls to laugh.

“It’s not just a box,” Rose said, still giggling.

“It’s a time machine.” Izzy finished, raising her eyebrows.

John started to laugh as if they were joking, but quickly stopped when he realized no one else was laughing.

“Wait, you're… you're serious?” John asked astonished.

“Yep.” Sherlock said popping the ‘P’

“You can’t be serious!” John shouted, “It's a box!”

“Maybe if you come inside you might change your mind.” The Doctor said, placing his hand on the door handle.

“In there?” John asked, raising his eyebrows as he pointed his fingers at to the box, “It’s tiny!”

“He’s so little-minded.” The Doctor said, amazed, turning his head to Sherlock.

“Yes, I know. You get used to it.” Sherlock replied“How…? What…? Sherlock!” John stood, not knowing what to do, before curiosity finally took over and he followed the group into the tiny box. 

John almost fainted as he stepped into the TARDIS, expecting to be into a tiny police box, not what he’d actually walked into. His eyes were the size of saucers as he walked into a giant room filled with lights, levers, and a giant control panel in the center.

“John Watson, welcome aboard the TARDIS.” The Doctor said, smirking. John looked at the other three, whose expressions mirrored that of the Doctor.

“Sherlock, please explain before I lose my mind.” 

Sherlock's smirk faded into a frown as he stared at his best friend, looking for the right words to use.

“John, during that time when I was… er- gone, I was here, with the Doctor.”

“You were here? But- but that’s impossible!”

“That’s what I thought too. You see, John, I also thought this was impossible, but when you look at this in a scientific way, it makes sense.” 

Sherlock stood with an awkward smile as he waited for a response.

“No,” John said with a croak in his voice, “I- I don’t believe you. There is no way that you left me clueless for two years while you went space traveling with this man.”

“It's called time-traveling, for your information.” The Doctor supplied helpfully.

“Shut it, you,” John growled through his teeth. The Doctor raised his hands in defense, backing away towards his companions.

“John, please, listen to me,” Sherlock begged, and while his voice was level, he was shaken.

“No! You listen to me!” John cried as he began to walk away from Sherlock, “I thought you were dead. For two years, but no! You were… you were time-traveling with this lunatic!” John yelled, slapping his hand against the control panel. 

“Ay! No need to be mean,” The Doctor said, offended. “And be careful where you throw your arms.”

“I thought I told you to shut it!” John snapped he swung his both arms out to the side. As he whipped his arms out he struck one of the levers on the control panel causing the light on top of it to start flashing and making the TARDIS go off and start shaking.

“Now look what you did. You’ve upset her,” the Doctor said in an unamused tone. The TARDIS began shaking more rapidly, starting to toss the passengers around.

“Doctor? What's going on?” Izzy cried over the loud noises emerging from the time machine.

“I don’t- I don’t know! Hang on-” The Doctor shouted over the din, grabbing a railing. “Rose?”

“Over here, Doctor! What-?”

Then they were all gone.


End file.
